Sonadow: Truth or Lies
by Yaoi4Ever22
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been dating for a long time, but suddenly Sonic is forced to do something unthinkable! Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Sonadow, Extremely OOC Shadow, M!Preg, Possible lemon, and a bunch of other couples and stuff. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Heart Break

Sonadow: Truth or Lies? Repost  
Chapter 1: Heart Break

.:Narrator's POV:.

The constant clicking of laptops fills the room as two agents file their latest mission reports. One, a 27 year old ivory bat, with grey wings, teal eyes, a leather suit adorning her body, and matching knee-high boots. The other, a 23 year old ebony hedgehog with red markings that matched his eyes and t-shirt, a pair of mid-blue skinny jeans, golden bracelets that paired with a set of anklets, and a pair of tri-coloured sneakers.

A soft buzz sounds from next to the crimson streaked 'hog.  
"Hello, Shadow speaking. How can I help you?" He calls through his headpiece.  
"Hey, baby." A young male's voice replies, a hint of sorrow buried in it.  
"Sonikku! Why are you calling me?"  
"I just wanted to know if you could come meet me at the park?"  
"Well, I'll be off in about half an hour, I'll come down then. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"There's something we need to talk about..."  
"There's something I have to tell you as well. See you soon, love you."

"Love you too." Both hedgehogs cut the call.

~~Later~~  
Shadow grabs his bag and, after throwing a quick farewell to his partner, heads down to the staff carpark. Hoping into his car, he quickly drives down to the park. As soon as he arrives he climbs out and heads to a very memorable spot. It didn't look special, just another stone bench beneath one large magnolia trees. But it was a special spot to the hedgehogs, the place they shared their first kiss.

.:Shadow's POV:.  
I take a seat on the bench, waiting for my mate to arrive. After what felt like hours, but was really only few seconds, I catch a glimpse of something blue out the corner of my eye.  
"Sonic!" I call out, catching his attention.  
He takes his hands from the pockets in his dark denim jeans and straightens his white polo shirt. He walks up to the bench and takes a seat next to me, releasing a large sigh.  
"Shadow, there's something we need to talk about." He says, staring intently at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
"I have something to say as well, Sonic." I reply with a slightly nervous and uneasy tone.  
"Um, do you want to go first then?"  
"No, I don't really know how to explain it, so you can go first."

.:Sonic's POV:.  
I take a deep breath and turn my head to face my ebony lover. I almost can't speak, his skinny jeans sitting tight against his feminine frame and his red shirt hanging just low enough to show the plume of beautiful white fur of his chest. It just makes me want to tear them off and...

'Wait a minute! What are you doing? Pay attention to the matter at hand, Sonic!' I mentally slap myself.  
"Well, there's no easy way to say this... but here it goes..."

"I don't think I can see you anymore."  
"What?!" He yelps.  
"I'm sorry, Shadow. I-it wouldn't work between us. Wait... that was wrong... I-I mean... I can't..." I started  
"Oh! So I'm not good enough for you, huh?" Shadow stands and whips around to face me, rage staining his crimson eyes.

"It-it's not like that!" I plead.

"You never loved me did you?"  
"Th-that's not true. I love you with all my heart, it's just..." I say, reaching for Shadow's hand. But he snatches it away.  
"Lies, all lies. I should have known." His eyes beginning to gloss over with tears.

"Shads..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU... YOU JUST WANTED TO USE ME! PLAY WITH MY HEART! Then destroy it." He starts crying, his tan muzzle being stained by the tears of a broken-heart.  
"No! Shadow, you don't understand. I..." I start  
"NO! I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" He yells at me before running down the path towards the car park.

I quickly move to follow, but, seeing his silhouette shrinking into the distance, I turn around and walk back to the place I called home. I really did have a reason for this, a reason for everything I had done; never taking him back to my place, never introducing him to my family, and even why I had to break up with him. I couldn't tell anyone, not even the love of my life, who I am. The Prince of Mobias.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Truths

Sonadow: Truth or Lies? Repost  
Chapter 2: Secret Truths

.:Sonic's POV:.  
"Yo, Sonic! Your home, for once." A lime green hedgehog with messy bangs, calls out from the top of the left staircase.  
"SHUT UP, MANIC!" I snap back at him.  
"Woah, calm down, bro! What's got your quills in a mix? Your life is perfect, being next in line to the throne." He grumbles to himself.  
"Sonic's just having some relationship problems." A female, magenta hedgehog chuckles from behind me.  
"SONIA! SHUT IT!" I yell in rage, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "NEITHER OF YOU WOULD EVER UNDERSTAND!"

I glare at my two siblings, before storming through the castle to my own room. Passing marble columns, up staircases lined with violet carpets, and through identical corridors. I collapse onto my bed and bury my face into the pillows, tears soaking into the pillow.

I hear a knock at the door followed by the caring voice of my mother, Queen Aleena.  
"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but you know it had to be done." She calls.  
"B-but why? I love him, mother. H-he's everything to me." I cry, my voice slightly muffled through the pillow. I hear the door open and the sound of my mothers heels walk towards me. She lowers herself down to sit beside me, stroking her fingers gently through my quills.  
"I'm sorry, honey. But there was no other way to protect you both. Don't worry, you will learn to love her someday."

.:Shadow's POV:.I shut the front door and turn to rest my forehead against its cool skin. I feel tears pour down my face. Tears of a broken heart. I push off the door and float across the apartment to my room. My head hits the pillow, crushing the last of my restraint. Within seconds, tears and saliva have

"Hun, are you ok?" A gentle voice coos from the doorway."Y-you wouldn't u-u-understand, R-Rouge." I stutter through my plush muffler."Then explain it to me." She offered, expertly brushing her fingers through my top quill to calm me. I sit up, clutching a pillow to my chest.

She takes a tissue from my bedside and hands it to me to clean my face with. I take a deep breath and begin to tell her what happened through shuddering breaths.

Y-you know how S-So... he called me at work earlier?"

"Yeah, I remember. You went to see him after you submitted your report. Why?"I-I was going to tell him today, a-about... about that. B-but when we met up, I... I let him speak f-first..." I try to explain, trying to hold back the tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "He broke up with you didn't he, hun?" She asked, her voice showing nothing but sympathy, as she wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace. I opened my mouth to answer but only a whimper came out. I let my head fall and cried into her shoulder, calmed by her hands softly petting my back.

As I drift into sleep, I hear her whisper,"There is only so much you can do, hun. Especially when you're in this condition."


	3. Chapter 3: The Princesses Arrive

Sonadow: Truth or Lies? Repost

Chapter 3: The Princesses Arrive

~Time skip~

.:Sonic's POV:.

'It's been almost 3 months since then.' I though, my mind drifting from the long self-introduction from the pink hedgehog sitting across from me. Her name was Amy Rose, Princess of the Platinum Rose Kingdom and one of my two suitors arranged by my father. She sat happily in her magenta dress, lined with white trims, matching boots and headband, and her royal crest, a rose made from platinum, sitting on her breast.

The second was sitting silently beside her, eyes closed and sipping at her floral tea. She was Sally Acorn, 2nd Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn and a childhood friend of mine. In contrast to the youthful Amy, she wore a fitted, black midriff with a short sleeve, denim jacket, black shorts, and knee high, leather boots. Giving her a more mature look.

The three of us had met at the castle but, after my mother had decided it was 'too formal', moved locations to a popular café, each dressed in more casual attire and brought along our most trusted guard for protection. My guard and long time friend, Knuckles, a crimson echidna with violet eyes, a white crescent on his chest, covered loosely by a white tee, and a pair of baggy jeans with grey sneakers. The other two guards consisted of two girls; an ivory cheetah, Brie, in cobalt active wear and a grey wolf, Lupe, dressed in a tribal looking outfit.

I heave a sigh as I start to tune back into the, finally, finishing lines of the female 'hog's monologue. The sound bringing a pout to her face.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" The pink hedgehog squeals, raising her shrill voice in an attempt to catch my attention. But right as I start turning my head back to her, a patch of crimson streaked, ebony fur catches my eye.

"Wh-what's he doing here?" I mutter under my breath. "What's who doing here, Sonic?" Sally matching my volume with a confused grin.

"Yeah! Who?"

"Shh, please keep your voice down, Rose."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

.:Shadow's POV:.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" I hear, a voice not far off nails on a chalkboard. A shiver runs up my spine as I shake my head to rid it of that horrid sound. But then I hear something I haven't heard in a few months.

"Sorry, just please be quiet. He can't know I'm here." I hear a familiar voice whisper from behind me. I quickly turn around.

"Come on. Why don't we go for a walk in the park."

'I know that voice... He's here!' My eyes catching a glimpse of azure.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Rouge says, gently placing her hand on my shoulder. Her voice seemed worried and confused as to why I had suddenly stopped.

"He's here." I whisper.

"Who is, sweetie?"

"S-sonic," I stammer, struggling to say his name as I lift my hand, "he's just over there. With his arms around a pink hedgehog and a brown chipmunk."

After watching the three mobians walk away, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"At least he's happy." I sigh, placing a hand on my lower abdomen.

"But you're not." Rouge says, her voice taking on a motherly tone.

"As long as he is, I am."

"Shadow! You can't think like that! He left you to go flirt with girls right when you needed him the most!" Rouge quietly snaps.

"He... He didn't... didn't know about... it... though."I stutter, quickly losing at my battle to hold back the tears.

"Shh shh, it's ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I should have known it would've set you off. I know he doesn't know about them. Come on," she whispers, hugging me close, "let's head back home."

.: Sonic's POV:.

"Who can't know?!" Amy growls, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as we walk towards the park.

"Let's go sit in Twinkle Park and I'll tell you everything." I whisper trying to get out of here as quickly and quietly as possible.

"So... Who were you hiding from, Sonikku?" She asks, draping herself over my lap as we sit under a tree by the lake.

"Yeah. Who were you so desperate to get away from?" Sally chuckles, reclining back against the tree trunk.

"My... Ex. I... I saw them walking past the café."

"You were dating a bat?"

"What? No! I was dating the black hedgehog with her."

"Your ex was a guy?! Eww. That must have been really hard for you. "

"W-what? No! I-I loved him! I... I still do."

"BUT YOU HAVE TO MARRY ONE OF US!"I nodded softy and let out a soft sigh. It's been 3 months now, but no matter how much I try to deny it, I just can't get over my feelings and that longing that one day I'll wake up and all this will have been a long dream. I'll wake up to those crimson eyes and gentle, loving smile.

Is this really the truth? Or is it all lies?


End file.
